


Her Last Escape

by garylovesjohn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cervical Penetration, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Kissing, Large Cock, Long Tongue, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Squirting, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Jill has to deal with a tenacious pursuer.
Relationships: Nemesis/Jill Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Her Last Escape

**Author's Note:**

> From 2018.  
> This fic used to have several chapters, but since they were widely different in tone, a lot of people didn't like them.  
> These other chapters will be reuploaded separately at a later date.

Jill ran down the dampened streets of Raccoon City. The cold night made all the more eerie by the endless lamentation of the undead. She knew far worse genetic abominations than zombies lurked in the dark, so she was on alert.

Having only her handgun left, her ammunition nearly depleted, she hoped she could find some supplies before pressing onward. She tried forcing a few doors here and there, but most were barricaded. Those that weren't contained nothing of interest.

Hurrying further down the street, she nearly slipped on soaked newspapers. A couple of shambling monsters barred her way and she grit her teeth. There were no other possible routes she could take and she wasn't about to backtrack. The building she had previously passed through was now on fire, the smoke rising high in the cloudy skies. She took and deep breath and aimed with a steady hand.

Two headshots later, she had to replace her empty magazine with the last one she had.

"Shit!" she cussed under her breath. Should she run into more serious troubles, this wouldn't be enough to save her life. She had to make every single bullet count.

She proceeded through the partly torn chainlink fence, carefully stepping over the still twitching corpses. She knew she had to be extra cautious. Sometimes, they seemed truly dead, but they would grab at her ankles if they felt anything close by. One such accident had nearly cost her her life.

She walked through a small abandoned park, surprised to find it so tranquil. Leaves were shivering in the cool breeze. Droplets of rain still glimmered on the stalks of grass under the streetlights. Even the skies seemed to be clearing now and silver moon rays shyly shone through the parting clouds.

A crow suddenly cawed and she turned around in a startle, but soon smiled as she noticed the bird was free of corruption. There was nothing to be afraid of. Were it not for the constant wails echoing in the distance, this could almost seem like a pleasant night.

However, she had already been through hell. Her boots were muddy, her knees bleeding, and she had numerous cuts and bruises from crashing through windows, stumbling down staircases, and crawling through holes. She wanted to be away from this cursed place as soon as possible.

Onto the streets again, everything was calm. A few corpses littered the ground, but all of them were so mangled that they posed no real danger. She saw an old factory in the distance and thought her best course of action would be to head towards it. With any luck, she might find the supplies she needed and perhaps even a working radio so that she could request some help.

As her spirits lifted, she quickened her pace with confidence, but soon a crashing noise resonated in the streets. She instantly froze in her track, not even daring to breathe, as she listened intently, trying to identify where the sound had come from.

"STARS!"

Jill's blood instantly ran cold as her heart skipped a beat. It was him again. That monster who had relentlessly tracked her down since she arrived at the police station. How could he still be alive? How did he manage to find her again? Last she saw him, she had shot him with napalm grenades and set him on fire.

As she vaguely discerned some movements in the distance, she bolted for an adjacent alleyway. She ran as fast as she could, clenching her pistol. She wanted to cry in frustration, but wiped her eyes in a grunt as she took a sharp left. She knew she was heading blindly into uncharted territory, but she was so desperate to find someplace to hide, even though she was aware of how useless that was. There was no outsmarting this creature. Wherever she chose to take shelter, he would always find her. There was no killing him either. It seemed that, no matter how many bullets she put in his flesh, he would always come back fully regenerated.

She ran through another dark alley, accidentally kicking empty bottles on the way. She then turned left again, but instantly regretted it. Halting as she saw her path was barred by a high fence topped with barbed wire, she suppressed a frustrated grunt between her clenched teeth. There was a door close by, which she tried in vain to open. It didn't budge enough for her to be able to squeeze into the dark room. Her only option now was to retrace her steps.

"STARS!"

Jill instantly turned around and suppressed a small yelp in her free hand. There he was, that horrible monster, standing between her and the only way out. He looked unscathed from all the damage she had previously done to him. However, the top half of his black garb had burnt off, revealing a powerful chest of dark brown skin taut and crudely stitched over exposed muscles. Parasitic tentacles, purple and slimy, squirmed in his flesh.

She was relieved to see he no longer had his rocket launcher. This didn't make him any less dangerous or menacing, however.

As the creature slowly walked towards her, she aimed her gun at his head. Cold sweats ran down her back as her knees grew weaker. She knew there was no way she had enough bullets to bring him down or even just to deter him.

She waited for him to charge but, unlike before, his pace was more measured, more predatory. Jill swallowed hard. For a moment, she wondered if it wouldn't be better to turn the pistol on herself.

No, she couldn't. She had come this far, she refused to die now. She lowered her weapon and slowly backed away as Nemesis advanced towards her, drawing ever closer.

Soon, her back was against the cold metal fence and, merely a moment later, the creature was inches away from her face. Brows furrowed, she stared straight into his unique, empty eye.

"I'm not afraid of you!" she jeered as she gave one vain push to his damp chest. She wasn't even strong enough to budge him.

Jill knew she had to find a way to kill this thing before leaving Raccoon City, lest he pursued her to the ends of the world. Such a dangerous creation could wreak unprecedented destruction upon mankind.

However, for now, she had to use her wits to give him the slip. She knew she was cornered, but she had encountered him in enclosed spaces before. She could take advantage of the fact that he seemed to enjoy playing with her more than actually attempting to kill her. When they had first met, he had killed Brad in a single blow, yet took his sweet time with her, lifting her off the ground, trying to strangle her, but never truly doing so. She was convinced he had at least ten times the strength to break her neck like a twig, yet he never did.

As Nemesis went to grab a hold of her, she ducked and tried to get past him on the side. The monster's enormous hand latched upon her tube top instead, unintentionally lowering it as she struggled out of his grasp.

Jill blushed deeply as both her pale breasts bounced out of her garment. She tried to cover them, accidentally dropping her gun as her hands trembled. In her nervousness, she struggled to fix her embarrassing wardrobe malfunction, but couldn't seem to manage to make herself decent again.

The creature soon seized her by the neck, pressing her back against the nearby brick wall.

She gasped, although he was not strangling her. She wanted to scream, but knew it would only attract more of the undead. She wanted to kick, but contained her anger since her assailant had not yet shown any true sign of hostility towards her. Perhaps, after being repeatedly shot at, he had grown slightly mellower, but she doubted it.

Warm, fleshy tentacles began extending from the monster's arm and squirming upon her exposed chest. The wriggling appendages squeezed her plump breasts and gently teased her nipples.

Suddenly confused, Jill eyed the mutant creature with both disgust and curiosity. Could he still experience lust, even though he was deceased. After all, he was not truly, entirely dead. His body was but a vessel for this strange parasite that animated him. His blood, though purple, was still warm and flowing through his veins. He was much more intelligent than any other Umbrella creation she had ever encountered. This one could speak, solve problems, recognize faces, wield weapons, and much more. Other zombies only followed their most basic need : to feed. Even those who no longer had a stomach still sought to devour flesh. Perhaps this one reacted to other primal instincts as well.

She took a deep breath, lifting her skirt tentatively, barely exposing the hem of her white panties. She was already getting quite wet from his ministrations and dearly hoped he would notice. If the only way she could make it out of this place alive was to actually fuck that monster, she was not going to hesitate.

Indeed, Nemesis did notice her willingness, and his other hand was soon between her legs, and down her underwear.

Jill moaned softly as his large fingers found their way inside her. The tentacles were still squirming deliciously against her breasts, tugging on her pink nipples, now so sensitive to their strange touch. She lifted her skirt higher as the monster fingered her hard. Her panties were now completely soaked, cyprine dripping down her quivering legs, as she came in a gasp.

The creature growled softly. His long tongue licked at her face, sheening with a thin layer of sweat.

As she recovered from her orgasm, Jill noticed the monster's growing erection in his pants. She quickly undid them and her eyes grew wide as she beheld the size of him. His member, much like his entire body, was skin stretched over sinew. Smaller tentacles squirmed over his bulging length and precome was already dripping from the dark, engorged head.

She wrapped her thin fingers around it while Nemesis' long tongue found its way into her mouth. She eagerly sucked on it as she masturbated him with firm hands. Already, she was yearning for more. She guided his meaty shaft inside of her dripping wetness as she broke their strange kiss.

She moaned as her body slowly adjusted around the intrusion. He was much larger than anyone she had been with before. She felt it squirm and twitch inside of her. Reaching and rubbing against pleasure spots she never even knew she had.

Nemesis growled in elation as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her heat. He did not wait much longer for her to be ready. He pistoned her deep and hard as he grabbed her rear with both hands, lifting her off the ground.

Surprised by his fervour, Jill wrapped her legs around his waist, as well as her arms around his strong neck. His shoves rocked her hard against the brick wall. This would leave scratches, but it was the least of her concern. She could not even feel the pain right now.

One of his tentacles began squirming against her clitoris, and soon her sex was overflowing from pleasure. She boldly encouraged her partner without truly knowing if he understood her words.

"Yes. More. Fuck me harder, you big monster!"

Whether by coincidence or obedience, Nemesis did quicken his pace. His slobbering tongue lapping at the woman's bouncing breasts. His long teeth softly grazing her delicate skin. More tentacles extended from his arms again and began prodding her ass.

Jill mewled as she felt one of them squirm into her gut, soon followed by a second. The two worked in and out of her anus, stretching it, teasing it. Her blunt nails dug ever so slightly into the creature's flesh as she reached her peak once more. Her inner walls squeezing him hard.

His strong pushes didn't falter one bit. He kept fucking her relentlessly, growling and snarling.

She trembled as more tentacles entered her rear. She could feel them moving so deep inside of her. She was open wide, her body welcoming them in. It was strange and unnatural, and she felt a bit guilty about enjoying it so much. With both her holes so full, so intensely abused, it was like her body was having one intense, non-stop orgasm.

A couple of the parasitic appendages found their way inside of her sex, along with Nemesis' large member. They wriggled hard against her cervix, feeling and poking, until one of them squirmed right into her uterus.

"Ngh, oh fuck!" Jill panted, tongue sticking out of her mouth, drool dripping from her chin. Her very womb was being penetrated. Her whole body tremorred in a pleasure she had never experienced before. She could feel the tentacle curling deep into her core. The one which had been teasing her clitoris before now descended between her slick folds and delved into her urethra and toyed with it.

She felt stretched to her limit, stuffed in every possible way. It was such a sweet agony. Nemesis once again slipped his tongue into her mouth, and deep down her throat. She gurgled as she was coming over and over again. Her nerves under a relentless assault of aberrant sensations. Juices repeatedly gushed out of her and she moaned lewdly when her mouth was finally freed.

The creature roared as he fucked her harder and harder until she felt him come deep inside of her. His shaft pulsated, writhed even, while thick spurts of sperm were pumped straight into her womb. So much so that she began to feel slightly nauseous and her vision grew blurry. She had no idea if the T-virus could be transmitted through seminal fluids, but it didn't really matter at the moment. After all, Carlos had given her a shot against it, so she should be alright.

As Nemesis pulled out, white liquid poured out of Jill's sore womanhood. She fell to her knees, trembling, as she clenched her stomach for a moment. The monster seemed lost in a daze and no longer acknowledged her presence.

She soon spotted her pistol in the slimy puddle. She grabbed it, wiped it against her skirt, and got back up on her feet. She then righted her blue tube top back over her exposed breasts and bolted out of the dark alleyway.

The game was on once again.


End file.
